Greg Mendell
Greg Mendell, also known as Owen Flynn, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the eleventh episode of the second season. He is portrayed by Ethan Embry, and Benjamin Stockham. History During the Curse Shortly after the death of his mother, a young boy, Owen, goes on a camping trip with his father, Kurt Flynn. His father is teaching him how to make a lanyard keychain, and then gives him an already finished one, which Kurt made himself as a child. Just as Kurt is about to get dinner started, a powerful wind approaches their camping ground. They put out the fire and hide inside the tent. Owen sticks his head out to watch the storm approach, and is puzzled to see green and purplish smoke. His father pulls him away from the tent flap and holds him as the storm passes through. In the morning, they venture out to see a tree has fallen on top of the car. With no other option, they take what belongings they can carry by backpack and follow a map to the highway, and possibly get a ride to the nearest town. Before they can do that, Owen notices a town in the distance. Kurt is in disbelief because they drove through that area yesterday, and there was no such town on the map. A sheriff car stops behind them on the street, and Sheriff Graham steps out to ask if they need help. He introduces them to the town of Storybrooke. Sheriff Graham takes them to diner, where Owen sees a woman, Regina Mills, sitting the counter having apple pancakes, and casually says he likes it, too. Regina has no idea whose child he is, and upon meeting Kurt, and finding out they will be staying in town, she excuses herself to speak with Graham. While they are gone, Granny, the owner of the diner, fixes up a room for Kurt and Owen at the bed and breakfast. Later, Regina enters the diner again, and is upset that Owen is sitting in "her" seat. Even after she points out to him she always sits there, he states plainly that he already is in her seat. Regina gives up, and takes the seat next to Owen. She tells Kurt his car will be fixed in a week. Kurt expected it would take weeks, but Regina put in a good word for him to have it fixed sooner. As Owen and his father leave the diner, he gives Regina a gift--the lanyard keychain he made while camping--for letting him sit in her seat. Surprised, Regina is touched by the gesture. Unhappy and lonely, Regina invites Owen and Kurt over for dinner. She grows fond of Owen, despite his blunt comment about her terrible lasagna. Regina sends him off to the kitchen sink to pick out the healthy apples to make apple turnovers for dessert. While Owen is busy in the kitchen, Kurt and Regina converse about new beginnings in a new place; as Owen's mother passed six months ago, and for Regina, too, with reasons she does not disclose. Their discussion is interrupted by Owen calling from the kitchen to make dessert. Later, Owen watches as Regina places the turnovers into the oven to bake. As she takes off her chef's uniform, Owen asks why she isn't a mother. Startled by the spontaneous question, she responds it just didn't work out that way. He says it's too bad because she would be a good mother. They talk as the turnovers are baking. Regina asks him about his home in New Jersey, which he hates because the other children at school treat him differently since his mother's death. He is frustrated no one gets "it", which is how his mother's passing affected him, and in Regina's words, "it's like a part of your heart is missing". His father comes in to check up on them. Regina suggests to him that they could stay in town permanently; an idea that excites Owen, but Kurt refuses the offer saying their home is in New Jersey. After a week, Kurt goes to pick his car up. Before he drives out of town, he decides to give his last regards to Regina, and stops his car in front of her office. Owen waits in the front passenger seat as his father goes in. After a few minutes, Owen sees his father running out and jumping into the car. He asks what is wrong, and Kurt says they have to get out of the town. Graham's sheriff police car, with Regina inside, quickly catches up with Kurt's car. Momentarily, Kurt is able to lose them and nearly makes it to the town border, but Graham's car speeds out of nowhere and blocks the way out. Worried for his son's safety and Regina's fixation on Owen, he tells him to get out of the car and run as fast as he can into the woods. Owen is reluctant to leave his father, and doesn't want to go without him. Kurt assures Owen that as long as he has the keychain, he'll always be with him. She has Sheriff Graham arrest Kurt for false charges of drunk driving at the town border to get Owen to stay with her. Owen does as he is told and runs, but stops in horror when he sees Sheriff Graham cuffing his father. Regina approaches and tries to calm him down. Owen questions why she is doing this. She only wants him to stay with her, but reluctantly lets him go after he says he doesn't want to; not like this. She understands, and watches as he runs out of the town border. Owen brings the police to the border of Storybrooke, but the town seems to be nowhere in sight due to the invisible barrier Regina put up to keep outsiders from seeing into the town. Despite his pleas for the police officers to keep looking, the police have already given up. Tearfully, Regina watches from the inside of the barrier, and her hand almost grazes past it to touch Owen's face, but she draws away as the police take him away. After the Curse While Mr. Gold attempts to cross the Storybrooke border, Hook shoots Belle. This causes her to fall over the border and lose her memory. As Mr. Gold is about to kill Hook by use of magic, a car runs into Storybrooke and hits Hook before swerving into a tree. Dr. Whale performs surgery on Greg and then Emma Swan visits him. She asks him what he saw and he tells her nothing, as he was looking down at his phone when the car got out of control. After she leaves, he calls someone who is presumably female and tells her he is okay and that she "won't believe what he saw". While still resting up in the hospital from his injuries, he visits Belle in her room. Greg explains he overheard what she said about having seen a man with a fireball in his hand. Belle thinks he is here to chastise her for her wild imagination, but instead he says he believes her because he saw the same thing as well. Greg recovers well enough from his injuries to be up and walking around. He is on the phone with an unknown person, and telling them that he wants to stay in Storybrooke a little while longer. When asked why, Greg proceeds to send a video of Regina Mills using a spell to summon the objects out of an unconscious Belle's purse. Greg makes a trip to the diner, and asks that his order be packed to go, which Ruby wraps in a bag for him. He explains to Emma he is going hiking in the forest as per Dr. Whale's doctorly advice, and that he likes nature photography. Emma thought he would be back to Pennsylvania by now, but the town is beginning to grow on Greg. He bumps into Henry in the woods, and states he is taking a nature walk and snapping some photos. Henry points out that the hiking trail is over that way, and Greg acts like he just found that out. Soon after, he makes a concerned phone call to Regina notifying her that Henry is by himself and seems upset. When Mary Margaret Blanchard goes to Regina's doorstep to talk, he secretly records them from afar. He captures on film Regina ripping Mary Margaret's heart out, and then proceeding to put it back into her chest minutes later. Heading back into his car, he repeats the same words he said from childhood in vowing to find his father, and proceeds to turns on the ignition key, which has the woven leather keychain his father once gave him. Trivia *The casting call described him as "a major recurring guest star role with an option for next season .... A character named Barrett. He's in his 30s, kind and smart, but also has a very dark side and has beliefs and a way of life that he will fight fiercely to defend."http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/10/once-upon-time-episode-211-major.html *The casting call for his child self, Owen Flynn, described him as "a free-spirited 10-year-old who is mourning his mother's tragic death."http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/01/once-upon-time-episode-217-roles-being.html *The character was originally referred to as Barrett, but that seems to have been a code name, as no "Barrett" is listed on the press release for "The Outsider".http://abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/122012_23.html *Gregor Mendel was a monk who studied heredity and inheritance, and is posthumously regarded as the founder of genetic science. Appearances References de:Greg Mendell it:Greg Mendell fr:Greg Mendell es:Greg Mendell Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters